test0nefandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Food
__FORCETOC__ = Stats = A food item focusing on just one major stat will give more of that stat than a food item that gives multiple major stats. This doesn't mean one is "better" than the other, they have different purposes: it just makes sense a pure attack food would have more attack than a food that gave both attack and accuracy, for example. Bard song bonus are applied to the caster meaning once your bard eats their food the matching songs he casts are buffed. The colored drops were medicine in retail FFXI, but here they are food. Please note we cannot modify the item help-text as that is part of the client, not the server. Colored drop duration is currently 45 minutes and if changed this page will be updated. ---- Ambrosia The item help-text is accurate, but the following has been also added: Regen +7 Refresh +7 Regain +7 Magic Attack +7 Magic Defense +7 Magic Accuracy +7 Magic Evasion +7 Max HP +7% (Max: 210) Max MP +7% (Max: 210) Resist Terror +7 Resist Doom +7 WeaponSkill Accuracy +7 Bonus damage on first hit of WeaponSkill ..So you get all that and the original effects of: HP +7 MP +7 Store TP +7 STR +7 DEX +7 AGI +7 VIT +7 INT +7 MND +7 CHA +7 Accuracy +7 Attack +7 Ranged Accuracy +7 Ranged Attack +7 Defense +7 Evasion +7 HP recovered while healing +7 MP recovered while healing +7 SEVEN ALL OF THE THINGS! ---- Red Drop STR +6 Attack 20% (Max: 160) Ranged Attack 20% (Max: 160) Accuracy 5% (Max: 40) Ranged Accuracy 5% (Max: 40) HP Recovery +5 March/Minuet +2 Compare with: ---- Purple Drop +6 DEX Attack +5% (Max: 50) Ranged Attack +5% (Max: 50) Accuracy +13% (Max: 88) Ranged Accuracy +6% (Max: 66) Quick Draw DMG Bonus Magic Attack +3 Magic Accuracy +2 WeaponSkill Accuracy +15 Prelude/Madrigal +2 Compare with: ---- Yellow Drop VIT +6 Max HP +10% (Min: 40 / Max: 165) Defense +21% (Max: 175) Attack +20% (Max: 150) Accuracy +5% (Max: 50) Enmity +10 For the love of Altana notice this! Cure (Received) Potency +3 Bonus damage on first hit of WeaponSkill Minne/Elegy +2 Compare with: ---- Green Drop AGI +6 EVA +9 Attack +5% (Max: 50) Ranged Attack +5% (Max: 50) Accuracy +6% (Max: 66) Ranged Accuracy +13% (Max: 88) Quick Draw DMG Bonus Magic Attack +2 Magic Accuracy +4 Bonus damage on first hit of WeaponSkill Mambo/Requiem +2 Compare with: ---- Blue Drop MND +6 Max MP +40 Magic Attack +12 Magic Defense +10 Magic Accuracy +8 Magic Evasion +5 Fastcast +5 White Magic Cast Time -4% White Magic Recast Time -4% Enmity -10 Cure (Cast) Potency +4 MP Recovery +5 Finale/Lullaby +2 Compare with: ---- Clear Drop INT +6 Max MP +40 Magic Attack +12 Magic Defense +5 Magic Accuracy +8 Magic Evasion +10 Fastcast +4 BLACK Magic Cast Time -4% BLACK Magic Recast Time -4% Magic Burst Damage Bonus Magic Critical Rate +5 MP Recovery +5 Etude/Ballad +2 Compare with: ---- White Drop CHR +6 Attack +5 (Max: 50) Accuracy +5 (Max: 50) HP Recovery +5 StoreTP +10 Waltz potency +4 All Bard Songs +1 Pet: StoreTP +10 Pet: Attack +9% (Max: 99) Pet: Ranged Attack +9% (Max: 99) Pet: Accuracy +8% (Max: 75) Pet: Ranged Accuracy +8% (Max: 75) Pet: Magic Attack +15 Pet: Magic Accuracy +15 Pet buffs are intentionally extra large to compensate for some issues in Darkstar that weaken high level pets. When the issues are resolved, White Drop will be rebalanced Compare with: ---- Black Drop Repatriate To be decided. ---- = Suggested usages =